


Civility

by kaige68



Series: Meme Challenge [8]
Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Six and Eleven are pen pals - they email/text/IM etc, what do these consist of?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Meme Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/82639.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

**Seriously?**

_When have I been anything other than serious with you?_

**Good point. It’s just ... you don’t ever thank me.**

_I was told I should. I need to be polite, and give credit where it’s due._

**What’s her name?**

_Who?_

**The chick that’s putting the screws to you. Withholding until you measure up. Makes you wear ties?**

_No chick. Eames has been telling me I need to be nicer. I wear ties._

**Who’s Eames, sounds like a douche.**

_He’s someone I bend over and fuck occasionally._

**That’s... the definition of TMI.**

_Really? How’s Castiel?_

**OK that’s low. Eames is right.**


End file.
